The DSL is a generic term of a set of technologies of digital data transmission provided on local telephone cables. In the prior art, DSL terminal apparatuses, usually referred to as DSL modems, are widely known. During an operation process of the DSL modem, if it is required to complete update configuration of a service, or to restore when there occurs an abnormality, the apparatus needs soft reset, namely, a software system of the DSL modem needs to be restarted. During soft reset of the DSL modem, all modules of the system are re-initialized. The modules, including service modules and non-service modules (for example, a DSL module), are initialized and activated again after the reset and restart of the software system.
During the research of the prior art, the inventors found that, during the reset of the software system, all modules including the DSL module are initialized, which increases the initialization operation load of the system during the soft reset process. Moreover, the DSL module needs to be activated again during the soft reset process, and the process may last for up to 60 to 70 seconds, which is far longer than the soft reset time of the service modules. Consequently, the restart of the DSL module extends the soft reset time of the DSL modem, and the long-time waiting during the soft reset process may further degrade the user experience.